This section is intended to provide information to facilitate an understanding of various technologies described herein. As the section's title implies, this is a discussion of related art. That such art is related in no way implies that it is prior art. The related art may or may not be prior art. It should therefore be understood that the statements in this section are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
When trolling, sonar may assist an angler with locating fish. In some situations, knowing thermal conditions of a column of water may also be helpful. Unfortunately, when attempting to determine thermal conditions, an angler may spend significant time trolling back and forth and searching for possible thermal variations in the water column before blindly setting their lure depth.